1. Field
The present invention relates to aircraft components. More particularly, the invention relates to a continuous composite fan duct and thrust reverser slidably attached to a strut of an aircraft.
2. Related Art
Many single-aisle aircrafts feature engines supported by struts protruding from each wing. The engines are each surrounded by various structural and control components, such as a fan duct and/or a thrust reverser. Mounting and operation of the fan duct and thrust reverser traditionally require a number of fittings, such as upper and lower bifurcation beams, upper and lower compression pads, forward and inner vee-blade fittings for attachment to a fan case, and large hinge pins at the strut.
To attach the fan case to the fan duct and thrust reverser, at least one of the vee-blades is inserted into a vee-groove on the fan case. Because a tight fit is required, lining up vee-blade fittings with corresponding vee-grooves in the fan case can be difficult and labor intensive. Vee-blades are also prone to cracking and wear, in part due to the strain the vee-blade experiences while being forced into the vee-groove.
To provide access to the engine for maintenance or repair, the fan duct and thrust reverser are constructed in two halves which can pivot upward about the large hinge pins at the strut and require upper and lower bifurcation beams to connect the two halves to each other. A disadvantage of this configuration is that the fittings required to allow this access to the engine adds cost and weight to the aircraft. Also, the fittings and bifurcation beams provide inefficient load paths in which the strain of the load on the aircraft structure is locally concentrated at the areas where the fittings are attached to the thrust reverser and/or fan duct. The strain caused by an inefficient load path can lead to cracks and other structural faults in the aircraft structure over time.
Because the two halves of the fan duct and thrust reverser are quite heavy, they are opened using power door opening systems in order to access the engine for repairs. The power door opening systems are also heavy, adding weight to the aircraft, and require intense engine interface. Additionally, if the engine needs to be removed or replaced, cranes must first lift the heavy thrust reverser off of the aircraft. This process can be expensive and labor intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for accessing the engine of the aircraft that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.